


Running

by Ellielunalove1d



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adam Lambert RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellielunalove1d/pseuds/Ellielunalove1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short songfic based on Adam Lambert's song Running and my interpretation of the lyrics and what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

How did the night ever get like this? Adam couldn’t figure out how he could go from enjoying himself at a party to this. He had promised himself, yet just like any other time, one shot and the whiskey would go down, exactly as he knew it would. But too soon, the bottom of the bottle hits. Against his will, it began breaking up his mind as he threw a fit. The breaking was taking him down.

His heart is beating faster, and he knows what he’s after. On the pedestal he had been lifted onto, he had been standing here his whole life. From the numerous tours, he knew that everything he had seen twice. He set his glass down. Now it’s time he realized. With dizzying speed, it’s spinning back around now, to his horror, on this road he’s crawling. He shouted up to the sky, “Save me cause I’m falling. I can’t seem to breathe right.” And then began this runnin. Running from his heart.

As he spiraled back into reality, he stared at his once again filled glass. Round and round he went. He shivered, he knew he was addicted to the numb living in the cold. He sat in the middle of everything, but the higher the lower the down was what he cared about. He was sick of being tired and sick of waiting for another kind of fix. This damage was damning him down.

Again, his heart beat faster, he knows exactly what he’s after. After he’d been standing here his whole life, with everything he’d seen twice, he knew it was time to realize the truth. One more time, he staggered with the dizzying truth and it was spinning back around now. He knew that on that road he was crawling. He curled into himself and begged himself, “Save me cause I’m falling, I can’t seem to breathe right.” He stood up, knowing that he’d just keep running. Running from his heart

But this time, he knew he was coming alive. Finally he would wake up now and live. Yes, he was coming alive. This life that had always been a dream, shattered as he woke up now and lived. He had been standing there his whole life, now his heart was beating faster, he knew what he was after. With a look of triumph, he stood up and said, “I’ve been standing here my whole life, everything I’ve seen twice, now it’s time I realized. It’s spinning back around now, on this road I’m crawling, save me cause I’m falling, I can’t seem to breathe right, cause I keep runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin. Running from my heart. Yeah I keep runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin, runnin. Running from my heart.” And now he never would run from his heart. As he felt the steel on his trembling lips, he pulled it down, threw it on the floor, turned on his heel, and walked away, never to return to that life.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually prefer to write longer stories but one day I decided to write a sonfic so I used a majority of the text of Runnin by Adam Lambert and this is what happened. It's kind of a depressing story really based on what happens when life becomes too much. I'm not saying that's how I personlly feel will happen to Adam but his song describes very well this idea. He's also that mysterious person you just have the barest sense of this depressing edge to him. Almost as I you wouldn't know anything was wrong but he would know. It's actually really hot.


End file.
